Old Rivals: The God's War
by silverforge38
Summary: ok so this is my first percy jackson book and my friend Thunder48 is helping. please tell me if there is anything i should change
1. The run

**Special thanks to Thunder48 for letting me use her characters (they will show up in chapter 3 or 4) and for her inspiration in helping me to think of and also to even be encouraged to write this story because of theirs.**

**Damian**

Ok so this is what it came to: running away from a giant sphinx-like monster in the middle of new york city. What Selse bad could happen? Oh yeah, i have a super heavy foot brace on that i have to lug through times square. Not much else could happen. Right... back to the story.

So i was talking about the sphinx. It started to gain speed and was starting to rip my black t-shirt with it's hooked claws. I started to gain speed, and it was falling behind. Suddenly i did a sharp turn and it flailed past. I flew into a small alleyway and it disappeared behind me. Slowing to a walk, i caught knelt down and caught my breath. Seems like no one but me notices the giant monsters. No one had even turned their heads towards me. I stood up and felt sharp pains across my back and arms. Fortunately, my legs hadn't been harmed.

I walked back out into the light, the sphinx nowhere in sight. Pity. I wanted to make it feel pain. Other people were looking at me though, and were probably wondering why i was bleeding. Probably going to have to find something to eat or drink. I had my usual spot, though. Ill go there in like five or six hours. Mabye later. It was hard not to notice me because i probably looked emo to these people. With my black clothing, i **definately** looked goth to these people.

I tried to find somewhere less crowded, unsuccesfully. New york city was always crowded in the daytime during spring, summer and fall. Fortunately, it was a warm mid spring day. Perfect for being chased by a blood thirsty sphinx. Of course, the worst was yet to come.

**This will probably be the shortest chapter guys. I said _PROBABLY_. **

**Im just getting started on it and my friend Thunder48 is helping, so THANK YOU Thunder48!**


	2. Surprise

**Thanks again to Thunder48 their characters will now show up in chapter 3 (mabye 4 i dont know)**

**Damian**

Ok, so this has **got **to stop happening. Everything always chases after **ME**. I mean seriously, why not one of the other 1,300 people in new york city? Anyways, this time a giant dog was chasing me. Yes, a DOG. It was scruffy, big, and black. And it had** huge **dagger-like teeth. How could i **not **be scared of this monster? It was even scarier than the sphinx!

I charged through the city with the hound on my trail. No matter where I went, it followed me. This thing was even worse than the sphinx, and faster too. I had some trouble staying ahead of it with my brace, but the grip on it gave me extra purchase on the concrete. The brace really helped me when I came upon a giant fountain. Jumping up on the side, i ran on the edge to the other side then pushed off with my braced foot on the edge to help me go higher. Everybody was ready for us and quickly scattered away from the hound's wet fur coat.

When I had run for about fifteen minutes, I had to take a break. The hound then jumped up onto me and started to lick my face. It's humungous head was just inches from my face, and my terror started to lessen. I got up slowly, and the hound stood dutifully beside me.

The hound kneeled down, and I climbed onto it's back. Weird how I never pictured myself riding a giant dog. I know for a fact that no dogs can get this big except for in the Percy Jackson series my friends had told me about. Their name was something along the lines of _hellhound_. Yep, now I remember that it was called a hellhound. But I had never even considered the idea that the series was **REAL**. I mean, why would any normal person believe in any of those mythological adventures. Yes, I realize I said** NORMAL**.

It wasn't like an sword was going to come out of the sky and pierce in the concrete not five feet in front of me.

**I have decided now to put Thunder48's characters in chapter 3.**


	3. Half Bloods

**Ok, so Thunder48's characters will be in this chapter. YAY! If you have any ideas for characters do not be afraid to tell me. I wont bite (probably). **

**Damian**

Right, so nothing ever goes the way I plan. Especially if I don't plan them. That makes sense right?

I was just standing next to my hellhound when it came. A glittering gold sword shot out of the sky and landed on the concrete not five feet from us. Wow, that was close. Really close. Who would throw that at me and my hellhound? Oh yeah, right, the people who do not like hellhounds, also known as the people fom camp half-blood.

I looked up at exactly the moment that there figures were visible. Especially their tshirts and the logos on them. I narrowed my eyes as I read their tshirts, and I immediately started to sprint away from the figures on the pegasai. They were from half-blood hill.

It wasn't very hard for them to catch up with me, and when they were only inches from me I jumped on my hellhound's back. We put on an extra burst of speed and gained a couple of meters. Our pace held steady, and so did theirs. Their pegasai's wings were flapping furiously, while Cepheus looked like he was having a great time and wasn't even breathing hard. He sped up a little bit, and the pegasai were falling behind. This chase was getting fun as Cepheus slowed a little as if to let them catch us, then sped up a little. I risked a glance behind, and saw that they were closer than i'd thought.

There was an alleyway up ahead, and Cepheus sped into it. Little did we know that it was a dead end.

**Me: You now know that in the paragraph where i mention that the pegasai's wings were flapping furiously, i decided to name the (boy) hellhoundCepheus (which IS greek). And this is probably gonna b the shortest chapter.**

**Damian: Thanks a LOT for getting me trapped by those FREAKS!**

**Me: ... ok... moving on ... and Damian you wont be trapped ill help you escape (mabye)**


	4. Escape

**Ok so from here on out Thunder 48's characters will probably be in every chapter. Lets begin...**

**Damian**

Ok so pegasai are usually displayed as nice in fairytales, but if you have ever gone near one you are **dead** wrong. Their eyes are kinda creepie looking and reddish pink. For a while I could do nothing but stare at the rider on the front pegasus's back. In some wierd way, I felt compelled to bow down and serve her. She was probably like a demigod, and if she was, a daughter of Aphrodite.

"What's you're pegasus's name?" I asked her. I pet her pegasus, clipping a microphone onto it's mane.

"Thunder," she replied. She was probably wondering who I was, but she would find that out later.

"Come on, Cepheus, let get outta here!" As I yelled that, Cepheus jumped onto various items and eventually made it to the roof. "Haha suckers!" I yelled back down do the half-bloods. Apparently, they didn't seem to like that. Then again, who does?

Cepheus sped off into the sunset, leaving the pegasai and the half-bloods behind. Since I had clipped the microphone to their pegasai, I would follow them to the airport and find out who they really were and hopefully get some information on which god I was the son of.

I knew being the son of a greek god would bring trouble to me, but I can't change who I am. Who knows, mabye I'll get to go on some cool adventures with Percy Jackson and his friends, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Nico. Especially Nico. He seems like a cool guy and mabye I'll learn something from him.

Pretty soon I heard voices coming over the loudspeaker. It was a good thing I knew how to build electronics, or else I would have to flirt with the girl riding Thunder. I listened closely to the mic, and it told me that they were going to the Appalacian mountains from the airport right around the airport. Pretty soon I was going to meet up with them at the end pf the Appalacian mountains and leave new york city.

**Me: Well Damian you're going to be going to the Apps pretty soon. Are you excited?**

**Damian: Sure, sure. Just as long as Zeus dosen't blast me outta the sky.**

**Me: You hear thet Zeus? **

***Thunder Booms***

**Me: I'll take that as a yes. See ya Damian.**

**Damian: Bye.**


	5. Airport

**Me: Hey guys, im just gonna skip right to the part where damon enters the airport because all he does is walk there with some very disturbing thoughts...**

**Damon: Ummm... yeah... about that...**

**Me: Yeah, let's just get on with it**

**Damon **

I felt a gust of air as I walked through the double doors into the airport. Keeping a close eye on the half-bloods, I slid through a couple of tourists. I thought one of them looked back at me, but I couldn't be sure. I slid into the bathroom for a couple of minutes just to make sure, though. I slid out about three minutes early though.

As I walked into my terminal, the floor was starting to flood. I waded through the water, trying to look for the group. They weren't hard to spot, but someone seemed to be missing. I soon realized that it was Annabeth, while Kelsey and Percy were shooting water from all the fountains. I spotted the others still warning people about the water spilling everywhere and trying to get them to put their electronics.

As Conner and Sarah started to walk towards me, I saw recognition cross their face. They spoke into a speaker and Kelsey looked up at me. She glared into my eyes and I dont know why, but she seemed to dislike me. She said something to Percy, and then she spoke back into another speaker. Conner and Sarah started to back away, and I just watched them. They looked back once, and I just waved.

The group headed into the same terminal I was going to, so I probably wasn't going to get blasted out of the sky by Zeus. When I got onto the plane, I wasn't surprised to find that they were in the seats across and behind me. Nobody was occupying the seats next to me in the row, so I was free to switch my seat to the middle. I didn't want to sit near the half-bloods, but I didn't want to look out the window because last time I looked out the window on a plane I felt a little sick.

**Me: Hey Damon, why do you think you're afraid of heights?**

**Damon: I dunno. I guess Zeus has full power over the sky and I am probably a son of one of the other Big Three: Hades or Posiedon.**

**Me: Great guess! You acctually guessed right about that.**

**Damon: Which one?**

**Me: Sorry, but i can't tell you. You will find out in Chapter 9 which one you are**


End file.
